Esa Costelacion
by Ice Queen M
Summary: Aquellas estrellas despertaron mis recuerdos Como un dulce aroma que evocó bellos momentos Removiendo historias que pensé haber superado, Cuando tú te fuiste…


**Hola** **mis queridas lectoras, aquí les dejo un song-fic, la canción es maravillosa y la serie aun mejor, sin mas preámbulo, ¡A leer! **

**Recordatorio: los personajes no son míos son de la espectacular Stephanie Meyer**

**Esa Constelación**

**Bella pov**

-Hola Benjamin, alguna novedad, pregunte guardando la esperanza de una afirmación pero el uniformado negó con la cabeza

-Lo siento Bella, no tenemos noticias de el, pero no pierdas las esperanzas. Me consoló, mi amigo, quien trataba de darme palabras de aliento sin mucho éxito, pero tenia que ser fuerte

-No te preocupes Benjamin, tu sabes como es el correo seguro se atraso un poco. Dije mas para mi misma que para el, abandone la cabina de correos, para dirigirme a la banca del parque donde estaba sentada mi amiga Alice, la cual me dirigió una mirada llena de preocupación

-No llego. Dijo como una confirmación en vez de una pregunta, ella sabia que calvario estaba viviendo por dentro.

-Es solo el correo. Mencione tratando de resistir a la presión

-¿Vas a volver? Pregunto aun sabiendo la respuesta, ella siempre tan preocupada por mi

-Me quedare un poco mas. Comente acomodándome en la banca, mirando hacia el horizonte sin poder sostener la mirada de Alice, ella me abraza fuertemente para luego despedirse

_El atardecer_

_Hace desvanecer las voces de los niños_

_Y sé que lejos estas,_

_En ese cielo azul_

_Esperando a que algún día valla yo._

Las estrellas hacen su aparición en ese cielo azul que tantas veces contemple con Edward, el es soldado mandado a la guerra para servir a su patria junto con Jasper, el novio de Alice llevan 8 meses sin volver de ella, al principio la desesperación fu demasiada, no sabíamos noticias de ellos y cada día aumentaba el numero de muertos por la guerra; llorábamos por la impotencia, por la melancolía y por la resignación, aunque teníamos esperanzas porque jamás las perdimos

Solo hasta hoy Jasper se comunico con Alice dando una información breve sin detalles y sin fecha de regreso, pero Edward…no me escribió, aunque yo siempre lo esperaba fervientemente pero la decepción era cada vez mayor, como si fuera mil dagas atravesaran mi corazón.

Ahora estaba aquí en el parque donde nos conocimos, donde el me pidió que fuera su novia y donde…lo vi por ultima vez, el me enseño una constelación la ultima noche que estuve con el en este parque en verano sellando nuestro eterno amor

_Justo al terminar_

_Aquél bello verano quise estar_

_Contigo en aquel parque y observar_

_Esa constelación_

_Símbolo de nuestro amor eterno_

_Aquellas estrellas despertaron mis recuerdos_

_Como un dulce aroma que evocó bellos momentos_

_Removiendo historias que pensé haber superado_

_Cuando te fuiste…_

Mi mano instantáneamente se fue al collar que colgaba de mi cuello, era un prendedor en forma de corazón de cristal con la foto de Edward en el, recuerdo las palabras de el:

-Mi corazón es igual de frío y duro y también es tuyo. Dijo recordando lo trágico que fue su vida, yo lo abrace fuertemente para que no fuera una alucinación que el estuviera conmigo

-Gracias mi amor, por los dos. Conteste llorando de alegría, mientras el limpiaba las lagrimas que caían

-Tranquila mi amor, siempre estaré a tu lado, si así tú lo quieres. Menciono acunándome contra su pecho

Sentí una punzada en el pecho al rememorar ese momento y mi mente rememoro aquel día:

-Bella, tengo que decirte algo. Susurro con voz gélida, sus ojos verdes no eran calidos, eran duros y llenos de tristeza

-Tengo que irme. Menciono apretando la mandíbula

-Viajaremos, ¿A dónde? Pregunte desconcertada, no recuerdo que la universidad les haya dado un viaje de exploración

-Viajare solo, me necesitan en el ejército. Dijo mirándome con sus ojos verdes tan penetrantes que cortaban, jamás pensé que llegaría el momento en que Edward tuviera que prestar servicio por su patria, era obligación, pero no ahora.

-A la guerra. Mi voz sonó discordante al mencionar aquello con lo que me aterrorizaba, mi padre había sido combatiente en ejército y murió por su patria dejando a mi desconsolada madre sola.

-Lo siento tanto, yo no quería verte sufrir mi amor. Murmuro mientras me acariciaba el cabello estando en sus brazos mientras sollozaba del temor, no quería perderlo pero debía ser fuerte para mostrarle mi apoyo

-Te prometo que volveré lo más pronto posible, solo te pido algo; no me olvides. Dije con ojos suplicantes, aquellos ojos de los que estaba perdidamente enamorada

Solo pude asentir por que mi garganta estaba seca por el dolor, el me alzo la barbilla para mirar mis ojos y besarme

Pero eses beso tenia sabor amargo, de preocupación, cargado con una inmensa desesperación por parte de los dos

_Llévame al lugar donde ahora tu estas_

_Si pudiera iría corriendo,_

_Dejaría todo atrás_

_Y aunque tenga miedo de lo qué pueda pasar_

_Estaré bien pues se que hay estas tu…_

Recogí mis piernas abrazándolas y coloqué mi cabeza en el regazo, solo dos veces había estado en esta misma posición, cuando era muy pequeña y me había enterado de la muerte de mi padre y cuando mi madre me anuncio que se volvería a casar, pero la ultima no fue tan dolorosa porque también conocí…a Edward:

-Una señorita como usted no debería estar llorando. Susurro El, tan distinguido como siempre

-Entonces, no soy una señorita. Murmure levantando la cabeza para mirar al Dios griego a mi lado

-Tiene Razón, no es una señorita, es un Ángel. Comento regalándome una sonrisa que yo involuntariamente devolví

-En este mundo no hay Ángeles, solo demonios. Dije hablando con todo el dolor posible

-Un Ángel es la persona que le da felicidad a tu vida y si tu Ángel ya no esta contigo, tiene que tener presente que el existirá aquí. Me dijo señalando mi corazón, una lagrima se derramo al recordar a mi padre, a mi Ángel y…a mi madre

Delicadamente me limpio la lágrima con un pañuelo y me lo entrego

-Solo tu decides si olvidar a alguien que quieres porque ya no esta mas o tenerlo contigo en tu corazón. Dijo para luego darme un beso en la mejilla y desaparecer

Debo admitir que cuando desapareció creí que me había vuelto loca imaginando dioses helénicos pero al día siguiente me entere que era amigo de Alice.

Mis ojos buscaron las estrellas que me miraban con melancolía, mi vista se nublo, pero no derramaría una lagrima mas, seria fuerte por El.

_El hermoso cielo en su inmensidad_

_Fue testigo mudo de nuestra felicidad_

_Y por ese cielo que siembre cobijo nuestro amor_

_Ya no pienso llorar más…_

Esas estrellas que tantas veces disfrutaron de nuestro amor y ahora se lamentan de mi agonía sin poder ofrecerme una solución, cerré mis ojos para sumirme en los recuerdos, sentir su presencia en este maravilloso lugar, sentirlo cerca y que al fin estemos juntos olvidando todo lo demás, sentirme protegida en sus brazos que una vez me cobijaron con tanto amor

_Aun puedo escuchar_

_Tus pasos junto a mí,_

_Dame una señal_

_De que sigues aquí._

_Quiero oír tu voz_

_Volver a ver tu sombra,_

_Saber que me proteges._

Un inmenso dolor atravesó el lugar donde debería estar mi corazón pero yo misma se que el se lo ah llevada junto con mi amor, se que debería seguir adelante, como una persona normal pero me es imposible aceptar que ya no lo tengo a mi lado alegrando mis mañanas y calentando mis noches con su presencia

_Hagas lo que hagas nada cambia en absoluto_

_Solo este dolor que aumenta por minuto_

_Y sin importar cuánto trate, aun no acepto_

_Que ya no estás conmigo…_

Esme, su tía también vive mi calvario, rezando porque el pueda volver sano y salvo, mientras Carlisle le da ánimos diciéndole que estará bien pero eso solo se lo dice como medico porque ambos sabemos que decirle la verdad seria darle una puñalada directo al corazón yo solo podía rezar para verlo así sea un minuto mas

_Siempre pido a dios que me lleve junto a ti_

_Aunque no soy nadie para tal cosa exigir_

_Soy sin dudas la que de todos más te amó_

_Y esa es para mí una razón…_

Una imagen vino a mí, la de un zombi, la mía; no podía llevar una vida, cada día, cada noche la pasaba en vela sin energías, sin vida esperando a que pudiera volver

_Por las noches pido a una estrella fugaz_

_Que me de las fuerzas para no llorar_

_Y me quedo despierta hasta el amanecer_

_Esperando que puedas responder…_

Apreté fuertemente mis labios hasta el punto de convertirlos en una línea fina y tensa, no podía mentirme mas, tenia miedo de olvidarlo, pero ya no tenia fuerzas para seguir aguantando toda esta desesperación

_Aquellas estrellas despertaron mis recuerdos_

_Como un dulce aroma que evocó bellos momentos_

_Removiendo historias que pensé haber superado,_

_Cuando tú te fuiste…_

Mis ojos ahora estaban fijos en ese cielo oscuro, lleno de soledad, solo las estrellas iluminaban tenuemente su inmensidad pero el estaba de luto ante tanta tristeza y yo con todo mi dolor les pedía a esas hermosas luces de felicidad que me ayudara a sobrellevar esta desesperación

_Tómame la mano,_

_Condúceme hacia el_

_Ese hermoso cielo nos dio felicidad_

_Y ahora nos separara…_

-¿Dónde estas Edward? Pregunte en susurros al cielo estrellado mientras dejaba resbalar las traicioneras lágrimas que desde hace tiempo pugnaban por salir, el dolor de mi pecho se acrecienta tanto que se me es difícil respirar, trato de sobreponerme aunque mis fuerzas se hayan acabado

_Por más que le pido a esa estrella fugaz_

_Mi deseo nunca se vuelve realidad_

_Sé que prometí que no volvería a llorar_

_Pero sin ti soy tan infeliz…_

-¿Dónde estas? Murmure para mi misma sintiendo las lagrimas en mi boca y saboreando la derrota

-No te des por vencida, Bella. Me dijo una voz aterciopelada en mi oreja, mi cabeza casi por inercia voltio hacia donde provenía ese maravilloso sonido y me encontré con lo más bello que mis ojos han visto durante este tiempo, el motor de mi vida, el guardián de mi corazón, tan hermoso como tan irreal.

-Esto no puede ser real. Dije mas para si misma que para el maravilloso espejismo de mi cabeza

-Mi amor soy yo, regrese. Dijo ese perfecto fragmento de mi imaginación, vestido con su uniforme tan elegante que dolía verlo, pero era imposible

-No, esto es mi imaginación. Dije tratando de comprender que al fin y al cabo si me había vuelto loca pero no importaba si tenia a Edward aunque sea por medio de mi imaginación

-No es tu imaginación, Bella, te lo probare. Dijo acercándose peligrosamente a mis labios

-No lo hagas. Suplique si dejaba que esta fantasía llegara lejos, no podría reponerme

-¿Por qué? Será que ya me olvidaste y ya no me necesitas mas en tu vida, lo entenderé pero por favor no temas decirme por temor a herirme. Me dijo con ojos apagados, no podía creer que mi imaginación jugara en mi contra

-Como puedes decir eso, siempre te eh querido y siempre te querré

-Por siempre y para siempre. Menciono para luego besarme con todo el amor y la pasión que estos meses nos falto a los dos, haciéndome entender de que verdaderamente había regresado para jamás volverme a dejar.

**FIN**

**La cancion se llama Planetarium y la serie se llama Hana Yori Dango, si pueden verla se las recomiendo, es muy buena, les encantara**

**Besos y abrazos **

**María Alice Cullen**


End file.
